One Drunk Night
by tams1864
Summary: How will Levy react when Gajeel shows up at her house one night drunk?


_Hello! This is my first Gale fanfic that I just decided to randomly do! Sorry if the characters aren't as they usually seem( it was more difficult than I thought writing as them...) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

_"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? _  
_Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _  
_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _  
_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Levy read the words off the page of one of her favourite books. She sighed to herself as she closed the novel and placed it on her bedside table. Leaning against the headboard of her bed, Levy wondered what it would be like to have a love like Romeo and Juliet. To experience love at first sight and continue to have such strong feelings even to death. _Like that'd ever happen,_ she thought to herself. The man that she was in love with couldn't possibly return her feelings. Levy sighed again as her thoughts traveled to a certain iron dragon slayer for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Ever since she figured out her true emotions toward Gajeel, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"I should just stop thinking about him," Levy said to herself. "It's not like he see's me more than someone he needs to protect." She thought back to all the times when he came to her rescue. Deciding it was best to get some sleep, Levy turned to switch off the lamp beside her when she heard a sound at her window. She looked to the source of the noise and saw small rocks being thrown at the glass. Curiosity getting the best of her, Levy left her bed and went to open the window. She was not prepared for what she saw when she did, though. Standing ten feet below her was the cause of her insomnia for the past week. Gajeel looked up at her with a big smile and a bottle of what Levy guessed was alcohol in his hand. He swayed a bit on his feet, indicating that he was drunk.

"Yo, Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled, a little too loud for Levy's liking. If she got caught with Gajeel here… she didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"What are you doing here, Gajeel?" Levy asked in a hushed whisper.

"I came to see you!" he replied, taking another swig from his alcohol. When he realized it was empty, he discarded the bottle by throwing it somewhere behind him.

"Well, that's nice of you. But I think you should- What are you doing?!" Levy exclaimed as the dragon slayer decided to jump onto the ledge and was now halfway through her window. He pulled himself in and stumbled as he tried to balance himself, almost falling on Levy in the process. She grabbed his arm to stable him and then brought him to sit on the bed before he had the chance to collapse.

"I have to tell you something," Gajeel whispered, pointing at her. "But you can't tell anyone cause it's a secret."

Levy looked at the drunk man beside her and decided to play along. "What do you need to tell me?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply before closing it, a confused expression coming over his face. He turned to her for an answer, before his face changed and it looked like he was seeing her for the first time. He slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek and he stared into her light brown eyes. Levy stopped breathing, surprised with Gajeel's action. He had never acted this way before so she didn't know how to respond. "God, you're so beautiful," he said quietly, the honesty clear in his voice.

Levy felt a blush slowly take over her face and she turned away from him so he could not see the effect his words had on her. "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Right," Gajeel said, suddenly remembering the reason why he came here. He leaned toward her and Levy shivered from their closeness. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

Levy swore her heart stopped. Love? He loved her? The brave and tough Gajeel Redfox loved the small and weak Levy Mcgarden? She could only stare at the spot on the floor in front of her as she processed what he had just said. "Gajeel-" she broke off when she saw that the dragon slayer was fast asleep in her bed. Levy couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto her face.

Levy stood and walked to the other side of the bed. She got in, positioned the blankets on them, and turned off the light. For the first time in a while, Levy quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Levy was awoken the next morning by movement from the other side of her bed. She almost let out a yelp when an arm was slung over her waist, pulling her closer to a warm body, but she noticed the familiar pierced arm and instantly calmed down. There was more shuffling next to her before the whole bed was still.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel exclaimed groggily, his voice still full of sleep, making it sound incredibly sexy. He flipped Levy to face him and his eyes when went wide. "Shrimp? What are you doing in my bed?"

Levy let out a small chuckle. "It's actually my bed."

She watched as he became even more confused and sat up to inspect the room, which indeed was not his.

"What am I doing here?" Gajeel turned to Levy for answers because his mind was coming up blank.

Levy also sat up, letting out a yawn. "You came here drunk, jumped through my window, almost fell on me, and then passed out on my bed."

Gajeel thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds like me."

Levy turned her body so that her legs were dangling off the bed and her back was to Gajeel. She suddenly remembered what else Gajeel said and did the night before, and a slight blush painted her cheeks. "Gajeel… you also said you had something important to tell me last night."

"And what was that?" His voiced hardened, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"You s-said… that you… l-loved me," Levy said quietly. At that moment, the room dipped into an uncomfortable silence, and Levy knew she shouldn't have brought it up. Of course he wouldn't actually mean it, he was drunk. Levy waited for the rejection and the laughter of the thought that someone like him could ever be in love with her. She was thankful that he couldn't see her face so he wouldn't know how much the silence was killing her. When the room remained quiet, Levy decided to ask him the main question on her mind. "And I j-just wanted to know… did you m-mean it?"

The room was still in a hush and Levy was beating herself up on the inside for asking the question.

Gajeel finally broke the silence. "If I told you yes… what would you say?" There was a slight shake in his voice and she heard a bit of nervousness.

Levy could only stare wide eyed ahead of her. Was he serious? She turned to him and saw that his face was void of all emotion but his eyes held so much vulnerability. Levy was surprised as she realised he was telling the truth. "I would say that…" Levy took in a shaky breath before continuing. "That I love you, too."

There was shock on Gajeel's face as he took in what she had said before a smile so bright it rivalled the sun, took over. Levy returned the action, though it didn't last long because Gajeel grabbed her and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. At that moment, Levy knew that, even though it wasn't love at first sight, they would have a love so strong it would last for many years to come. Even though there would be hardships along the way, they would work them out no matter what. She could stop fantasizing about having the perfect relationship and finally start living her own.


End file.
